Quickfics
by EsophagealEruption
Summary: Because the computer lab is boring. Will be updated spastically and only in a set period of time. :/


Hey, everybody! It's time for a quickfic – I'm giving myself until the time that the nursing majors leave the lab to do this fic. Mind you, lab closes at 4:30, and it is 4:37. So, it will be like... 20 minutes of d-r-a-b-b-l-e~~~!!!

aaaaand

GO!!!

–

Yuugi's face looked lopsided and squashed on the left side, as the cheek rested on a tiny fist. Immortal jellyfish... Girl who is 13 looks 50... Girl with half a brain... blah... All interesting, and all of them, he'd already read. Big purple eyes glanced furtively at the rest of the lab. Damn. Two more students were still here, and it was five minutes til closing time. Usually, he'd close up the computers right now, and tuck in the chairs and clean up the mess, but that seemed almost... Pushy, and he didn't want the students to think he was meanish person. He sighed, and opened IM on his laptop.

No new emails... Not surprising – he'd checked it five minutes ago. Joey was off, Ryou was on, Malik was on, Yami was off, Anzu was off, everyone else was...off... Seto was online (how surprising. Computerfag). He frowned. Stupid school play and after school activities. Stupid having to be a lab attendant for five hours a week. He'd rather work for the Agriculture department, because this was simply inhumane.

Being a secretly devious and brilliant young man, Yuugi copied down the screennames of his two online friends and then Seto Kaiba, logged off, and made a new account.

'Hmm... .com sounds gamey,' he thought, making the new address.

'Score!' he thought, when the system let him make it up. He added Ryou, first.

"Hey," he typed.

One of the students had left.

Ryou says:

Hi

Do we know one another? :)

MonsterMe says:

I think so, you're the cute one with the long white hair and perfect pale skin, right?

And don't even get me started on those doe-eyes of yours.. So innocent and sexy at the same time.

Ryou says:

Uhhh ok lol. So who is this?

MonsterMe says:

Mmmm, I don't want to say, actually, it's a little shocking, I guess. ;)

Ryou says:

O... k... then. So what's up?

MonsterMe says:

Not much... Sitting here, thinking of you. Almost bored, but not quite – I've got quite an imagination and you're absolutely smokin'.

Ryou says:

o.o Well, um.

MonsterMe says:

And what about you, darling?

Ryou says:

Just sitting here in my room wondering who you are. It makes me a bit uncomfortable.

MonsterMe says:

Don't worry, Ryou. I won't be mean or anything to you.

I'll be right back, gonna go grab a drink.

Of course, Yuugi did not get up and grab a drink, because the other student in the lab was still there. Instead, he added Kaiba to his friendslist.

Kaiba says:

Who is this, and how did you get my personal e-mail?

MonsterMe says:

Don't you worry about that, Seto. I'm someone you know, though.

Kaiba says:

I am going to block you unless you tell me.

MonsterMe says:

If you do, I'll give this e-mail to the internet, and to the media.

Kaiba says:

Well, what do you want, then?

MonsterMe says:

I just wanted to talk to you..

Kaiba says:

...Okay, what about?

MonsterMe says:

Well, what are you doing right now?

Kaiba says:

...Nothing.

MonsterMe says:

You can't do nothing, Kaiba.

Kaiba says:

I'm sitting in my office, reorganizing data for a business meeting I have.

MonsterMe:

That's cool, I guess.

Kaiba says:

Not really... It's kinda lame really. I want to go out tonight, but I'm stuck doing this instead.

On the other end of the internet, Kaiba was wondering why it was so easy to talk to an anonymous. He didn't care. Not like the person probably actually knew him. Guess it was time to get a new e-mail...

On Yuugi's end, a devious smile had taken place, and he was just going to play his little game, now. Because on the inside, Yuugi Mutou was an evil mastermind. He sent a new message to Ryou.

MonsterMe says:

All right, I'm back, hon. (:

Ryou says:

That's really kind of weird, m'dear. c:

MonsterMe says:

Ehh I'm sorry. So I was wondering... Are you busy tonight?

Ryou says:

Uhhh

MonsterMe says:

I'll take that as a no. Honey, you work so hard, you need to get out and live it up a bit. Trust me, it will be totally public and I won't rape you or anything like that.

Ryou says:

...That makes me feel secure.

MonsterMe:

(: Glad you agree! Brb with time/where.

Ryou says:

:/ Okay.

A small frown graced pale lips. Well, one night wouldn't hurt, in an open area, if he just watched what the other person did. But still – trusting anon? That seemed to not be a good idea, generally... In the advice field, anyhow. However, this Anon _was_ right – he hadn't been out in a while, and he had some money saved up... A little dent in cash was worth feeling a little bit of a rush.

MonsterMe says:

Let's meet tonight, Seto.

Kaiba says:

Eh? I just told you I'm working! :

MonsterMe says:

And? You have cronies everywhere. You stay holed up in your damn office working and working forever, and you know what? You'll end up just like Gozaburo.

Yuugi frowned. Shit, he might have taken that charade a little bit too far.

Kaiba says:

You're right. Don't tell me how you know, but you're right.

SCOOORE ONE FOR THE BOYS' BATHROOM! Yuugi fistpumped the air excitedly.

MonsterMe says:

So, where do you want to meet?

Kaiba says:

Do you know the Being Well Cafe on the corner of 2nd and Cherry?

MonsterMe says:

Yup.

Kaiba says:

We can meet there, six, and then see that new movie?

MonsterMe says:

Oh my, this sounds more like a date than a night out, Mr. Kaaaiiiba.

Kaiba says:

My nights out are very reserved. We could go to Strawberry Jam if you wanted, though.

MonsterMe says:

Instead of the movie? I dance well, I could show you a wild side you'll never forget..

Kaiba says:

Ok then.. Meet at the Cafe at five?

MonsterMe says:

It's a date, Mr. Kaiba. ;) See you later!

Yuugi would have maniacally laughed to himself, but was able to restrain it due to the silence in the lab. He reopened Ryou's chat page.

MonsterMe says:

Well Being Cafe, corner of 2nd and Cherry, six o'clock?

Ryou says:

Oh, that's a really nice place to nom. I'll definitely be there.

Yuugi blinked. Well _that_ was easier than expected. Also, nom? What the hell? He snickered.

MonsterMe says:

Alright, then we're going clubbing. K?

Ryou says:

Well... Okay, sure..

MonsterMe says:

I know you can dance, Ryou. ;)

Ryou says:

I'm not asking. I'm going to go clean up... It's already five. See you in an hour.

Yuugi blinked. Shit, five already? He looked at the taskbar. Seto's box was blinking, and a similar message saying he had to go was posted, along with "Kaiba's status is offline..."

–

Aaaand they JUST Left. 5:14, phew! Anyways, I don't really know. Review if you want me to...play with this some.


End file.
